pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Dynasty (Timeless)
Eastern Dynasty is the ? world of Timeless, released first during the ? update The world is taking place in 1673, during the beginning of the Qing Dynasty, a period of troubles because of the chaotic transition between the Ming and the Qing dynasties The exact location is undisclosed but it is known to be at least China, potentially near the north It is taking place during the day, with a quite bright sun and an ambiance reminescent of a hot summer day The regular map is a Ming Dynasty-type village, with a big quantity of stone houses, along with a marketplace, a garden-like area and a few temples. The outside of the map is mainly made of large fields, which seem to be crops This world only has one gimmick, which is gravestones ; they will spawn in grassy areas or will be already there, and will summon zombies during waves. They can only be destroyed certain items or explosives. There is also an ambush, called Tuanlian Uprising, which will make spawn near the players a good quantity of Chinese Zombies armed with tuanlian jians and tuanlian daos Audio The world uses mainly unused music for the the chinese version of Plants vs Zombies, but is set to have exclusive themes and extended version of the classic musics in the future Game Description The year is 1673, and welcome to the beautiful chinese village of Che dan ! Beware, as those who try to find a resting place here won't last long, for its overarmed undead inhabitants won't step down without a good fight ! Order of Events Eastern Dynasty require first that you finish the Present, and that you use a Continuum Breacher. It can be however be played without using the latter if you are with someone that already unlocked it and decides to play it with you After finishing the Day ?, players will found a mysterious scroll, containing a message in Ming chinese, which will be translated to a badly written version of "We are coming for your lands and your brains" As of January 2020, the world has only 1 boss, the Wind Master, an oversized Fan Monk with extremely boosted stats that is fought exclusively in the Waterfall Temple, a special map. While it isn't the final boss, it is important and gives out good rewards, as well as being a decent challenge, even for professional players Levels This world can be very difficult if the player hasn't any good skills with close range weapons. Most zombies are carrying a big quantities of weapons, and thus are deadly against players with only guns or long range weapons. The map can also be hard to learn, and quantities of newbies will probably get lost in the streets. If skilled veterans want some action, it is one of the best worlds, as it can offer intense battles with various ennemies The levels aren't decided yet Brain Busters Locked and loaded During these levels, players will have to use survive using only certain items, depending on which character they choosed Bronze Matrix These levels are usually played like normal levels, with a unique twist ; there is approximatively 10 Gargantuars stuck into large bronze statues, that will start trying to get out of there statues, unless the statues are destroy before. They all have 25.000 HP, and will take 1:30 minutes to crack open, with a 15 seconds delay between each cracking. Even if the statue was on the verge of breaking, a Gargantuar coming out of it will have all of its HP, making it extremely hard for players to withstand Related achievements Trivia *The name of the village, Che dan, is the chinese equivalent of the english term "bullshit" Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless worlds Category:Eastern Dynasty related Category:Daytime areas Category:Areas with gravestones